Systems have been developed for charging of autonomous vehicles, but they generally lack the intelligence to allow automatic unattended autonomous vehicle charging, especially for a fleet of autonomous vehicles utilizing a network of charging stations. In the context of the present application, autonomous vehicle refers to a vehicle equipped with an automated driving system capable of performing all aspects of dynamic driving that can be managed by a human driver.